Una Luz en la oscuridad
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: A veces la vida no es como lo pinta, el rey Roland II lo sabe, sabe que en su familia sera la culpable de destruir el reino, decidiendo lo correcto, deberá alejar a Sofia de su estatus de princesa, solo Cedric sera el único que sera capaz de salvarla, lo lograra, SofiaXCedric, Cap 04: Caida de la Oscuridad P2.
1. Cap 00: Prologo

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

* * *

Era una noche oscura en el reino de enchancia, veía como caían relámpagos y en medio de todo ese caos había una silueta vestida de ropas negras de pelo castaño corto, en su cabeza tiene puesta una tiara de princesa al mismo tiempo que en su pecho sobresale un medallón que se reconoce como el medallón de Avalor, puede ver que un relámpago brilla en el oscuro cielo, y puede ver que se trata de Sofía, en ese momento…

… … … …

… … … …

… … … …

… … … …

En ese momento el rey Roland II se despierta de su cama, estaba sudando a mares, después de mucho tiempo se encontraba solo, su esposa la reina Miranda estaba en el cuarto de su hija Sofía, ella había tenido varios días enferma y como toda madre había ido a su cuarto a estar con ella, sin embargo el sueño le eludía, y se sienta en la terraza, mientras miraba el cielo siente que algo le eludía un recuerdo, uno de su infancia, en ese momento como si el cielo se despejara de sus recuerdos tiene un recuerdo de su infancia.

Flash Back

Era un dia muy hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado, de la mano un niño caminaba junto a su padre, el rey Roland I, llevaba a su hijo Roland II, era un día raro, el apenas hace una semana había cumplido 10 años y su padre decidió llevarlo a un lado, solo ellos dos, finalmente de mucho viajar llegan a la entrada de un bosque un poco oscuro, entonces ambos padre e hijo bajan.

"Hijo hay algo que debes de hacer, pero lo harás solo, a donde iras no te podré acompañar, en este camino al fondo del bosque encontraras un oráculo, en este oráculo te dirá algo muy importante"- dice el rey Roland a su hijo.

El niño un chico muy aventurero y deseoso de vivir grandes aventuras, entra al bosque, ve como la luz del bosque empieza a desaparecer, después de caminar por el camino llega a lo que seria un lago, el cual era muy hermoso a pesar de la poca luz del sitio, empieza a caminar, finalmente se encuentra un camino que llevaba al centro del lago.

Mientras camina siente mas ligero como si no pudiera pensar en eso, de repente tropieza e iba a caer al lago, cuando estaba por caer, una silueta fue atrapada, el al ver la silueta ve que se trata de una niña, él se extraña y dice- "tú, ¿Quién eres?"

"Alguien sin nombre, príncipe Roland II; pero si me quieres llamar solo llámeme Pitonisa, soy tu oráculo"

El príncipe Roland se sorprende, finalmente se deja llevar por la niña, y cuando llega al centro de la isla ve que solo había ahí un especie de quiosco sin ningún adorno, en medio de este había una pequeña fuente que despide un vapor blanco, se sorprende mucho del sitio y que solo la niña este sola.

La pitonisa se sienta en una de las sillas del quiosco y mira con miedo a la fuente donde despide el humo blanco, el niño la mira y dice- "Le tienes miedo a esa fuente"

"Si le tengo miedo, a veces me muestra cosas terribles, a veces me da tanto terror de las cosas que veo y no poder hacer nada por ayudarlos"

"Si quieres no me digas nada, yo lo entenderé"

"No, algo me dice que debo de hacerlo, no te preocupes puedo ver que eres un tipo muy agradable y algo me dice que tendrás un gran futuro"

Así la pitonisa se levanta, por primera vez el príncipe la mira y ve que la niña es de su edad, así mismo ve que esta vestida por un hermoso vestido blanco de hombro desnudo, que la cubría hasta los pies, mientras tanto ve como ella se acerca a la fuente ve como ella sumergía su rostro dentro de la fuente.

El viendo cómo se desarrolla las cosas, de repente la voz de la niña cambia a otra al mismo tiempo que se pone más erguida y sus bellos ojos verdes se vuelven blancos.

"Tu príncipe Roland, serás un gran rey dirigiendo enchancia, tu padre el rey y la reina fallecerán repentinamente y serás rey muy joven, te casaras y tendrás 3 hijos, pero veo algo terrible uno de tus hijos destruirá el reino, lo llevara a la ruina, un ser de un corazón tan puro y sincero a sus 15 años será corrompido por un mal tan oscuro y corrupto"

"Hay algo que pueda hacer para proteger el reino y evitar este destino"

"Si lo hay, solo el poder de un hechicero lo puede lograr, uno que será torpe e inútil a primera vista, pero en su interior yace un poder increíblemente grande, lo reconocerás porque su cabellos posee dos colores"

En ese momento la pitonisa cae inconsciente, Ronald preocupado por ella se acerca y el mismo cae inconsciente, poco tiempo después el despierta en el palacio y con mucho esfuerzo trata de recordar lo que había pasado, pero su mente no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido.

Fin del Flash Back.

El rey finalmente había recordado todo, ahora sus recuerdos estaban más claros y sabía que debía de hacer, se había cumplido, Sofia era su tercera hija y era será la responsable de destruir el reino, y sabe que hará, ya que sin quererlo había juntado las piezas claves para la salvación de su reino.

Continuara….

* * *

Notas del autor: Bueno como siempre comienzo mis nuevos proyectos, espero que sea de su agrado. Que acciones hara el rey para salvar al reino, como estará relacionado Cedric y Sofía en esta situación. Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **Mi vida.**


	2. Cap 01: Mi vida

**CAP 01: MI VIDA**

* * *

Hola todo el mundo, después de un inicio apresurado, les dejo el siguiente episodio de esta serie, espero que sea de su agrado, así mismo los que me piden que sea un CedricXsofia dejen ver como lo logro, aunque tengo algo en mente, así que sin más preámbulos, los dejo con estas letras que solo buscan la diversión de ustedes mi queridos lectores.

* * *

Una mentira no tendría sentido si la verdad no fuera percibida como peligrosa.

* * *

Una silueta estaba parada en medio de una gran habitación, no podía distinguir ninguna silueta, mientras mira a su alrededor nota que esta encadenada, trata de moverse y ve que la silueta que está al frente de ella le trata de decir algo y cuando habla…

Sofía despierta, desde hace años tenía ese sueño, no sabía si era su pasado o una premonición del futuro, en eso ve que fecha se trata, hoy era su cumpleaños número 15, ya había pasado 7 años desde que su padre adoptivo la había rescatado en la playa, mientras se levantaba hacia una reflexión sobre su vida.

No tenía ningún recuerdo de los 7 años hacia atrás, solo recordaba que su nombre era Sofía, así mismo que su padre adoptivo la había encontrado en la orilla de la playa con sus ropas destruidas, apenas sobrevivió a ese incidente, su padre, Cedric, desde que la salvo ha vivido con él criándola como un verdadero padre, trabaja como bibliotecario en las afueras de un pueblo lejos de la capital del reino Enchancia casi en la frontera del reino vecino.

Rápidamente se cambia su pijama de dormir y se pone un vestido verde que combina con sus ojos, así mismo arregla su pelo largo con una cola de caballo, con cuidado sale de su habitación, y se dirige a la habitación de Cedric, con cuidado toca la puerta.

-"Papá, papá… ya es de mañana hay que levantarse, debes de ir a trabajar"- pasa unos minutos los cuales se hacen eternos y al final se escucha la voz de Cedric que dice

-"Lo siento Sofía, podrías empezar a preparar el desayuno, anoche estuve estudiando unos antiguos libros para su clasificación"

-"Está bien padre, pero no tardes"- contesta Sofía al mismo tiempo que bajaba al primer piso y se disponía a preparar el desayuno.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Cedric que apenas estaba despierto, había pasado la noche estudiando, si era cierto lo que estaba por suceder, debía de prepararse, no sabía que se encontraría o si era cierto lo que le había dicho el rey, así que recuerda el día que abandono el castillo con Sofía.

Flash Back.

Era un día hermoso, Cedric caminaba en su torre, pensando algún modo para hacerse del medallón de Avalor y así volverse rey, en eso escucha golpes en su puerta, Cedric se gira y permite que entren sus invitados, en ese momento entra un soldado y le indica que el rey desea verlo.

Unos minutos después, Cedric baja y llega a la sala del trono ahí encuentra al rey y su esposa, pero enfrente de ellos estaba Sofía tirada en el suelo inconsciente, él se sorprende y antes de que pudiera decir algo.

"Cedric te pido que guardes silencio y me escuches, lo que escucharas quedara sellado en estas paredes"

"Como usted indique mi rey"

"Dentro de 7 años a esta fecha deberás de abandonar el castillo con Sofía, la trataras como tu hija, a ella con ayuda de las hadas se le ha borrado la memoria, no recuerda nada de su vida como princesa hacia atrás"

"¿Por qué está haciendo, acaso no es tu amada hija?"

"Lo es, pero por eso la alejo del castillo, hace años cuando era niño, fui con mi padre a ver un oráculo y este me dijo que mi hijo más pequeño destruiría el reino, esa persona en Sofía"

"y que lograra con hacer eso, acaso no le importa lo que suceda a su hija"

"Lo sé, por eso te pido que la cuides como su padre, el oráculo me dijo que solo un mago podría detenerla y este eres tú"

"Pero como yo puedo ser ese hechicero"

"No lo sé, necesitare todo lo que tenga a mi poder, por ejemplo el medallón de avalor"

El rey se levanta, se acerca al pecho de la durmiente Sofía y toma el medallón de Avalor, con mucho cuidado lo recoge a su pecho, lo sostiene por un momento y con un paso seguro se lo entrega a las manos de Cedric, este casi brincaba de alegría, obtener el medallón de Avalor había sido lo más fácil, en eso el nota algo raro, nota como el medallón se enfría; por un momento piensa que por la emoción había dejado de sentir sus manos; pero lo mira con más detenimiento y se da cuenta de que el brillo que tenía que solo las personas de magia podían notar había desaparecido, no quiso comentar nada y siguió escuchando al rey.

"El sitio que he decidido para vivir es en la frontera de Enchancia, es una villa muy agradable, ya he informado que llegara a trabajar en la biblioteca del pueblo como bibliotecario"

Solo escuchaba las palabras, mientras no lo vigilara, tomaría el poder del medallón y conquistaría el reino, así que con la frente en alto toma a Sofía en sus brazos y se la lleva a donde vivirán.

Fin del flash back

Habían pasado ya 7 años de eso y durante los primeros dos años, estuvo investigando el poder del medallón; pero no encontró nada raro, era como si el medallón estuviera dormido, mientras se alista, se coloca el medallón en su pecho, siente la misma sensación de frialdad de cuando lo tomo por primera vez, se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo, era un gran hechicero y no sabía cómo diablos se activaba el medallón.

Después de cambiarse se dirige hacia el comedor y ve como Sofía prepara el desayuno, al mismo tiempo que pone la mesa, él la observa, por un momento se olvida su misión y piensa en ella como si fuera su verdadera hija, rápidamente quita ese pensamiento, no debía de pensar en ello, ella no era su hija, era la hija del rey Roland II y la reina Miranda, aun no entendía que era ese mal que invadiría al cuerpo de la princesa; pero estaba seguro de algo, no dejaría que nada le pasara.

"Papa te tardaste mucho, ya está listo el desayuno"- dice Sofía con su delantal puesto y con una sonrisa muy contenta.

"Lo siento hija, es que estaba pensando en el regalo de cumpleaños"- dice Cedric al mismo tiempo que se sienta y empieza a comer el desayuno, poco minutos después ambos desayunaban, hablaban de cosas, Sofía hablaba de la escuela, de sus compañeras, de las cosas que habían pasado en el pueblo, mientras tanto Cedric contaba sobre lo que sucedía en la biblioteca, así como los libros que encontraba, internamente estaba sorprendido, Sofía a su edad ya era tan buena hechicera, y su personalidad aventurera la había hecho leer libros en la tarde, cuando no estaba con sus amigas en el pueblo paseando, le ayudaba en la biblioteca.

Finalmente Cedric se da cuenta de que ya es hora de que Sofía vaya a la escuela, así que con una tranquilidad le dice- "hija, es hora que vayas a la escuela, sino se hará tarde"

"Está bien padre, te recuerdo que en la tarde no iré a ayudarte, ya que quiero conocer a los príncipes Amber y James"- dice Sofía con una mirada contenta e ilusionada, después de 7 años ellos regresaban a Enchancia.

Cedric se queda estático por un momento, aun no sabía si los príncipes Amber y James también habían olvidado a Sofía y si era así, entonces no tendría que preocuparse; pero que pasaría si ellos tres se encuentran, acaso sus recuerdos de los tres regresarían, debería de tener cuidado; pero era su cumpleaños número 15 y no podía negarle nada, así que le dice- "Regresa antes del atardecer, en la noche tendremos una cena de cumpleaños"

Sofía asiente y se sale hacia la escuela…

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Muy bien otro episodio listo, como será el encuentro entre Amber y James con Sofía, realmente ambos han olvidado a Sofía, o solo fingirán no conocerla, eso y mas en el episodio llamado: **Una gran competencia.**


	3. Cap 02: Una gran Competencia

**CAP 02: UNA GRAN COMPETENCIA**

* * *

La soberbia nunca baja de donde sube, porque siempre cae de donde subió.

* * *

Sofía corría por todo el pueblo, apenas había salido de las clases de ese día, la escuela era el único sitio donde ella se divertía, solo había ido a su casa a dejar sus libros.

Finalmente de unos minutos y moverse entre callejones, brincar bardas y esquivar a los habitantes del pueblo, llega al muelle en el sitio donde sus amigas Sakura y Chise esperaban.

-Rápido Sofía, que te vas a perder el desembarco-gritaba su amiga Sakura

-Sofía respiraba agitada, pero no estaba cansada, así que mira ve a su amiga Chise sonrojarse al ver como los príncipes mellizos desembarcaban, para Sofía no era ninguna sorpresa, la chica ha estado enamorada del príncipe James desde que lo conoció hace años en un baile, sus dos amigas eran hijas de nobles importantes del reino.

Sakura era una chica igual de alta como ella, de cuerpo fino, pelo castaño claro largo hasta la altura de los hombros, ojos verdes jade, su personalidad era atrevida, no le tenía miedo a nada mientras que su amiga Chise es un poco más baja que ellas, de aspecto tímido, pelo castaño oscuro casi tono negro largo a media espalda.

Después de unos minutos ve como los soldados del reino hacen guardia mientras que tanto el príncipe James y Amber descendían, Chise no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, tanto que caminaba de un lado a otro.

Media hora después...

Todo el mundo había corrido hasta la plaza principal, Sofía se sorprendía como habían cambiado el sitio en todo el alrededor de la plaza lo habían transformado en un campo llenos de obstáculos.

Al mismo tiempo que todo había sido puesto, suenan las trompetas y ve en medio de un pequeño escenario sube el príncipe James.

"Ciudadanos de la frontera, su príncipe los saluda, así al mismo tiempo los reto a que me derroten en este circuito con obstáculos, quiero conocer las habilidades de mi pueblo así como sus defectos, quien me logre derrotar le daré 10 veces lo que apueste"

Al escuchar esas palabras del príncipe todos los reunidos se emocionan, así que varios jóvenes y adultos se forman, unos porque quieren derrotar al príncipe, otros por la ganancias si lo derrotan, así empieza las competencias, el príncipe James empieza a barrer el suelo con todos sus rivales, la mayoría de ellos no lograban pasar del primer obstáculo y los que lograban pasarlo eran detenido por el tercer obstáculo, finalmente después de una hora de que el príncipe ni siquiera se ha esforzado había barrido con todos sus rivales.

"Hay alguien más que me quiera retar, no importa quien, aceptare el reto de cualquiera"

En eso en medio de la muchedumbre ve que alguien que alza su mano, en eso ve que una chica dice- "yo conozco a alguien que será capaz de derrotar mi príncipe"

"Se puede saber quién es esa persona"

"Se trata de mi amiga Sofía, ella es tan ágil como una gacela"

"Sakura por favor no hagas eso, yo la verdad no quiero participar"

"No te preocupes amiga, este circuito de obstáculos será pan comido para ti"

"En verdad lo creen"- dice Sofía al momento que mira a su amiga Chise y ve como su semblante había cambiado a uno molesto, no le agradaba esa actitud de creído de su príncipe encantador, necesitaba una lección.

"Espera hermano, yo también quiero apostar, si ella te gana te vestirás de dama durante la fiesta de esta noche"

"Está bien, pero si gano, lustraras, alimentaras y cuidaras de mis caballos durante un mes"

Ambos hermanos se miran y se dan la mano, no sabían que les había motivado a hacer eso, en eso Amber que Sofía no tiene lo necesario, así que la llama y la lleva a su tienda, donde le presta una ropa más cómoda que consistía un pantalón de algodón ajustado que le daba movilidad en sus piernas, una chaqueta que se ajustaba a su cuerpo dándole facilidad de movimiento en los brazos, Amber al verla se da cuenta de que su ropa le queda excelente a Sofía.

Después de esos minutos sale Sofía de la carpa y todo el mundo la vitorea, ella era su única esperanza para derrotar al príncipe, en ese momento en que se acerca su amiga Sakura entrega al príncipe James una bolsa con más de 300 monedas de oro, el príncipe se sorprende y se da cuenta de que tiene que ir en serio, ya que si pierde debe de dar a la chica 3000 monedas de oro, y eso lo dejaría en banca rota durante unas semanas.

Así que ambos participantes de ponen uno junto al otro, Amber que no había sido parte de todo este evento, se pone en la línea de salida, con clase suelta un pañuelo, al momento de tocar el suelo ambos participantes empiezan a correr, el príncipe James se da cuenta de la rapidez que corre su rival, ambos llegan al mismo tiempo al primer obstáculo, el cual era un foso lleno de lodo que para cruzarlo debían de lanzarse con una cuerda y en medio del foso tomar otra cuerda que lo llevaría al otro lado, ambos toman al mismo la primera cuerda, James, sabía que todos sus rivales fallaban así que no se preocupaba; pero al ver como esta chica pasaba el obstáculo fácilmente, ambos igual de empatados seguían corriendo.

Al llegar el segundo obstáculo era una serie de vallas de arbustos de distintos tamaños, con mucha habilidad los brincaban, ni uno de los dos se daba por vencido, por momentos se adelantaba James y Sofía volvía nuevamente a recuperar la distancia y rebasaba usando movimientos extraños, él podía ver que no desperdiciaba ningún movimiento, en sus saltos eran fluidos como si estuviera corriendo en un camino sin obstáculos, finalmente ambos pasan por el ese obstáculo, y siguen corriendo con mucha energía, finalmente llegan al tercer obstáculo.

El tercer obstáculo consistía en varios pilares que salían varias barras horizontales que obstruían el paso al mismo tiempo que giraba, tanto James como Sofía se detenían, James sabía que había un patrón donde se habría un camino que debía de cruzar rápido. Ve que falta unos pocos segundos para que se habrá el paso, cuando de repente Sofia empieza como a dar pequeños brincos en donde esta parada cuando de repente se lanza hacia el obstáculo, con esos mismos movimientos ella empieza a brincar y caminar sobre las barras horizontales como si fueran escalones, James no podía creerlo, ella había encontrado un camino y lo estaba cruzando, en ese momento se abre el paso del lado de James y logra pasarlo pero cuando lo hace Sofía ya le lleva una gran ventaja de varios metros, pero sabía que en el cuarto obstáculo podría recuperarse.

Sofía llega al cuarto obstáculo que consistía una gran viga de equilibrio el cual estaba cubierto de un líquido, mientras se preparaba le habían explicado que si llegaba a esa prueba y caía al foso, debía de comenzar de nuevo. Así que ella empieza a caminar poco a poco sobre ella, pero la viga es tan resbaladiza que cae el lodo. Cuando se levanta y empieza a salir para comenzar de nuevo cuando ve al príncipe James ya había llegado a la viga y ya se había subido, así que ve que hay un modo de pasar rápido, sabía que si no lo pasaba rápido perdería.

Así que James ve que le había dado alcance y empieza a subir la viga caminando lentamente, con esto había logrado ganar, nadie había pasado la viga tan rápido, con paso seguro caminaba, cuando de repente ve a Sofía que se vuelve a subir y da un paso hacia atrás y con poco espacio corre rápido, él se sorprende cuando ve como la chica en vez caminar se desliza como si sus zapatos tuvieran patines, él se sorprende al grado que se resbala y cae al lodo, teniendo que comenzar de nuevo, ve como ella pasa el obstáculo rápido y se dirige la final que era una serie de obstáculos y ve como ella corre, como las vallas sus movimientos no tenían ningún desperdicio, eran suaves, gráciles y precisos, el embelesado, nuevamente se caía de la viga, cuando trata de levantarse ve que ella ya había llegado a la meta, así que aceptando su derrota él se tira en el lodo y se recuesta, se sentía bien perder con alguien así.

Todos sus amigos se acercaban a ella, Sakura abrazaba a su amiga, mientras unos de los guardias traía un cofre con las 3000 monedas- Sofía eres increíble, jamás había visto este nivel de movimientos, como me dijiste que se llama estos movimientos.

"Ya te dije que se llama Parkour, oye apostaste demasiado por mi"

"No te preocupes, este dinero es tu regalo de cumpleaños, aquí está 3000 monedas de oro"

"Es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo"

"Acéptalo, te lo ganaste"- dice Sakura al mismo tiempo Chise asiente, podía ver como su amiga había cambiado su semblante, estaba contenta y también traía un cofre con 3000 monedas, no lo podía creer ambas amigas habían apostado que ganaría.

"Sofía eres alguien increíble, te gustaría acompañarnos en el baile de la noche"

"Lo siento princesa, debo de rechazar su invitación, mi padre está esperando, hoy cenare con él, por mi cumpleaños"- Sofía hace una reverencia ante la princesa Amber, ella entiende que para Sofía lo importante era su familia, así que con una sonrisa, se quita su anillo y se lo pone en su mano.

"Por favor no lo rechaces es mi regalo para ti, con este anillo si algún día tienes problemas, solo ven al castillo y muéstrale el anillo a alguno de los guardias y sin importar lo que sea te ayudare"

Sofía feliz por hacerse amiga de la princesa Amber la abraza y se despide de todos sus amigos para ir a preparar la cena, sin saber que dos pares de ojos la vigilan muy cerca sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Continuara…

**Notas del autor:** Ok, otro buen episodio, quienes serán los ojos que la vigilan, realmente el mal invadirá el corazón de Sofía, realmente Cedric será el hechicero que salve tanto a Sofía como el reino, eso y más en el episodio llamado:** Feliz cumpleaños.**

**Notas extras: **

**Parkour**, **l'art du déplacement** (el arte del desplazamiento), es una disciplina de origen francés que consiste en desplazarse por cualquier entorno, usando las habilidades del propio cuerpo, procurando ser lo más eficaz y eficiente posible, efectuando movimientos seguros.


	4. Cap 03: Feliz Cumpleaños

**Cap. 03: Feliz cumpleaños**

* * *

_Hola muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia que tiene como el objetivo el de divertir a ustedes como lectores y yo de divertirme escribiendo, esperando que con este episodio sea de su agrado. Así que comencemos._

* * *

_Lucha por tus sueños, por tus ideales. Los caminos pocas veces están llenos de rosas, la mayoría lo están de espinas._

* * *

Sofía corría desesperada, por todo lo sucedido con los príncipes de Enchancia, se había divertido mucho derrotando al príncipe James, además de último momento la princesa Amber la detuvo ya que aparte del anillo le entrego un vestido blanco elegante el cual le quedaba bien, sin más usando sus habilidades físicas del pakour lo que le tardaría en llegar en una hora, le toma 20 minutos en llegar.

Cuando llega ve que su padre ha llegado, y tiene en su mesa un pastel, así como una caja de regalo, al ver como su padre estaba preparando la cena de cumpleaños. Ella llega y empieza ayudarla a preparar la cena de cumpleaños, así mismo mientras lo hace.

Cedric está muy pensativo, ya cumpliría 15 años y en todo este tiempo ella no ha dado ningún inicio de que ella se corrompiera como lo había predicho el rey, piensa en hacer algo más, piensa llevarla lejos del reino para que ella conozca más de este, así mismo si se mantiene más de 5 años y no hay ningún cambio podrá retirarle el embrujo con el cual vive y podrá ocupar su lugar en el reino.

"En que piensas padre"- pregunta Sofía al ver como su padre se mantiene una expresión seria, ella sabe que cuando pone ese rostro es porque está pensando en cosas serias.

"No es nada Sofía, vamos a cenar, esperemos que tus amigas lleguen y nos acompañen un rato más"- dice Cedric con una sonrisa mostrando los buenos deseos hacia ella, feliz asiente.

A los pocos minutos tocan la puerta y sus amigas llegan a visitarla, contenta las invita a pasar y los sienta en la mesa, así dando inicio la cena de cumpleaños, mientras cenaban todos hablaban y comentaban lo sucedido hace rato, una de sus amigas comentaba que en el pueblo decían que Sofía le dio un golpe de humildad al príncipe James, y vieron como el cambio de este se volvió humilde rápidamente.

Finalmente al momento de cortar el pastel todos se emocionan, sabían que sería un cumpleaños distinto, ya habían hablado del premio y que con ese dinero, Sofía lo guardaría en el banco y con ese dinero podría ir más adelante a una de las universidades más grandes de magia y hechicería del reino, ya que su sueño es ser una gran hechicera real como había escuchado de los grandes magos que habían protegido al reino.

Cedric de mucho pensar toma una decisión, desde que obtuvo el medallón de Avalor la idea de conquistar el reino y ser rey desapareció de su cabeza, así que piensa nuevamente en hacer algo, aún tiene sus dudas y decide que esto puede ser lo mejor, ninguna protección es suficiente para evitar el cruel destino que se cierne sobre su hija.

"Sofía, pensaba darte esto cuando fueras mayor, pero creo que eres lo suficientemente madura así que te daré esto"- dice Cedric al mismo tiempo que se quita el medallón de Avalor de su cuello, con mucho cuidado se lo coloca en su cuello, la chica no salía de su sorpresa, ella había visto desde que tiene memoria el medallón que portaba su padre, él le había contado historias de ese medallón, era el medallón de Avalor. Cedric nota que el medallón al estar en el cuello de Sofía vuelve a cambiar de color del negro que estaba con él, había vuelto nuevamente a su color morado, mientras mira el medallón empieza a pensar en algo, como es que de todos los libros que tenía en la biblioteca había libros antiguos, sobre la fundación de Enchancia; pero no había ningún libro que hablara sobre el medallón de Avalor, entonces ¿Cómo sabia de su existencia?

Rápidamente quita su mirada ya que Sofía lo miraba preocupada, el con una sonrisa en el rostro le dice que todo está bien que no tiene que preocuparse. Así que la fiesta termina sin ningún incidente más.

Mientras tanto…

EN el castillo de Enchancia …

El rey Roland a través de un hechizo de caldero miraba la fiesta de su hija, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, a su lado estaba la reina Miranda ya que solo ellos tres sabían lo que estaba pasando, aun después de varios años le era difícil ver a su hija a la distancia, y no correr para abrazarla o darle consejos, aun así ve que Cedric ha hecho un buen trabajo en criarla en su lugar.

"Roland, puedo ir a verla en alguna ocasión"- dice la reina Miranda mostrando como tiene que ver su cumpleaños de su hija desde lejos.

"Aun no mi reina, aun es peligroso que ustedes se encuentren, recuerda que el hechizo que tiene Sofía se romperá en el momento que ella se encuentre con alguien que compartan un lazo sanguíneo el borrado de memoria se borrara"

"Lo sé, pero como Cedric lo dijo ella es más madura que las chicas de su edad, ella entenderá lo que se ha estado haciendo, que esto ha sido por su bien"- dice la reina Miranda que en secreto había mandado un regalo como lo había hecho año con año, aunque fuera lejos trataba de ser una buena madre.

Mientras tanto Roland pensaba en alejar a Sofía del reino por uno o dos años y si no hay ningún cambio, finalmente se sentirá seguro y podrá enmendar todo el mal que ha causado a su propia hija e instaurar de nuevo a Cedric como su hechicero real.

Horas después…

Era un sitio oscuro, no podía ver más allá de la oscuridad, sentía como el frio le calaba los huesos, la sensación de frio era mucho más penetrante que estar en el afuera en pleno invierno sin nada de ropa.

"Tú, has vivido engañada"

"Tu vida ha sido una mentira"

"Yo se la verdad de tu vida"

"¿Quién eres?"- grita Sofía en medio de la oscuridad, cuando de repente ve como su cuerpo nuevamente es cubierto de cadenas negras, al mismo tiempo que del suelo salen raíces llenas de espinas, que cubren su cuello, al mismo tiempo que la estrangulaban, podía notar como salía de su cuello un líquido rojo, pocos segundos después se da cuenta de que se trata de sangre.

"Por favor papa, mama, ayúdame"- Grita Sofía en medio de su desesperación.

"Tú, has vivido engañada"

"Tu vida ha sido una mentira"

"Yo se la verdad de tu vida"

"Tú, has vivido engañada"

"Tu vida ha sido una mentira"

"Yo se la verdad de tu vida"

En ese momento Sofía despierta, ve a todo su alrededor, desde hace poco había empezado a tener estas pesadillas, pero le decía que le estaban engañando; pero en que sentido la estaban engañando, tanta es su preocupación que decide salir a pasear ya que su mente era un caos, la verdad era que desde hace años que tiene la intención de encontrar sus orígenes, así mismo le dolía el corazón cada vez que escuchaba la palabra "engaño", pero tenía miedo de saberlo, saber que la persona en quien más confiaba la estuviera engañando.

Mientras salía de su cuarto, toma el medallón de Avalor y lo lleva consigo mismo para pasear, mientras se pone el vestido blanco que le dio la princesa Amber para ver cómo le queda, pero no entendía por qué lo hacía, finalmente en silencio sale de su casa y se dirige a una fuente que está cerca de un risco, supuestamente la leyenda de la ciudad indica que en ese lugar nació un milagro el cual hizo que el reino de Enchancia fue finalmente fundado…

Mientras tanto con Cedric…

Cedric después de la cena de cumpleaños se dirige hacia su biblioteca personal había surgido una duda, porque de todos los libros que tenía, no había ni uno que hablara sobre el origen del medallón de Avalor o en su defecto que hablara sobre las leyendas en que se hubiera usado el medallón.

No podía evitarlo, porque durante todo este tiempo que tuvo en su poder el medallón, jamás pensó en él, era como si el medallón tuviera un poder que suprimiera su razonamiento, esa sensación no era nada agradable, debía de investigar más, algo no le estaba gustando de esta situación, así mismo decide ir mañana al castillo e investigar en el castillo si hay algún libro que hable sobre el medallón y el origen de este.

Mientras estaba leyendo escucha como abren la puerta y alguien sale, ella pensaría que no se había dado cuenta, que cuando tenía algún problema o algo la perturbaba salía a pasear para poner sus ideas en orden, no debía de preocuparse, tal vez está pensando en cosas…O tal vez tiene un novio que se esté viendo en este mismo momento.

Con un movimiento impulsivo se levanta y trata de seguirla, pero no se da cuenta que golpea tanto su libro como varita, tirando al suelo todo los libros obstruyendo la salida….

Continuara….

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Muy bien, otro episodio terminado, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora las cuestiones del fic, ¿el medallón de Avalor protegerá a Sofía?, ¿Podrá Cedric salvar a Sofía si ese mal corrompe su corazón?, El reino aún se mantendrá seguro, eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado**: Camino a la oscuridad.**


	5. Cap 04: Caida a la Oscuridad P1

**CAP 04: CAIDA DE LA OSCURIDAD**

* * *

Sofía caminaba por el pueblo, su mente por primera vez sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba, no entendía el porqué, desde que había recibido el regalo de su padre su corazón sentía como si tuviera un gran pesar, mientras caminaba llega a una fuente, que está a la orilla de un barranco mientras se acerca, recuerda que su padre le había contado que este sitio era considerado como el origen del reino de Enchancia, después de unos minutos de estar sentada en la orilla meditando sobre su vida escucha que alguien le habla, busca el origen de la voz, la siente muy cerca, pero no encuentra de donde surge esa voz que la llama.

-Mira a la fuente Sofía, aquí encontraras las respuestas que buscas.

Ella mira a esta ve que en la fuente, ve como la luna brilla en su mayor magnitud, no se había dado cuenta de que era luna llena, mira dentro de esta y ve que por un momento no sucede nada, en ese momento, ve su reflejo, puede ver su pelo largo castaño que caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros, puede ver el vestido blanco que le habían regalado, puede ver su semblante, era como si se tratase de una princesa.

"Así, Sofía… cuando te miras no ves el semblante de una pueblerina, sino el semblante de una princesa"

Sofía se levanta la mirada y busca el origen de la voz, nuevamente busca y se da cuenta de que algo no esté bien, así que nuevamente mira a la fuente, y que nuevamente que no había nada más que su reflejo.

"Creíste que te habías vuelto loca"

Sofía se sorprende al ver como en el reflejo de la fuente, este cruza sus brazos y le contesta- "soy tu yo que vive dentro de ti, conozco todas las respuestas que buscas"

"No sé qué decir"

"No digas nada, sé que buscas respuestas, yo te las daré"

"¿Cómo lo harías?, si tú eres yo, entonces dime quien soy realmente"

"Para decir lo que quieres saber, hay que hacer muchas cosas, primero quiero que te pares en medio de la fuente, no te preocupes, sabias que esta fuente puede sostener a todo aquel que tenga un alma inocente"

Sofía por primera vez no sabía que creer, todo le estaba siendo tan fácil, ve que tal vez el medallón que le regalo su padre, sea mágico, así que siguiéndose así mismo pone un pie sobre el agua de la fuente, y ve que no se hunde, lentamente empieza a caminar sobre el agua y se coloca en el centro de ella…

Mientras tanto…

Cedric caminaba por el pueblo, no sabía que era; pero tenía la sensación de que algo muy grande iba a pasar, sentía que mientras caminaba su paladar empezaba a tener un sabor a metálico, así mismo aunque era un clima muy agradable y no se necesitara de ningún abrigo para cubrirse el sentía como su piel un escalofrió muy profundo, empieza a temer por Sofía, solo una vez había sentido esos síntomas desde que está viviendo con la princesa y esa vez hubo un gran desastre en el reino y tuvo que ayudar a resolverlo a espaldas de ella.

Mientras camina se pregunta en donde podría estar, y es cuando se le ocurre en donde podría estar. La ha encontrado ciento de veces sentada en esa fuente, le gustaba estar ahí, así que con paso seguro se dirige hacia la fuente de la fundación del reino.

Mientras con Sofía…

Sofía miraba que estaba en el centro de la fuente, literalmente estaba flotando, entonces mira su reflejo y le dice-"si quieres recuperar tus recuerdos debes de hacer algo más, necesitamos de mucha ayuda"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"- contesta Sofía extrañada.

"Lo que tienes en tu pecho se llama Medallón de Avalor, este medallón es un medallón mágico, si pides que te ayude este sin duda te ayudara"

Entonces Sofía toma el medallón entre sus manos y concentra su corazón en quien le pueda ayudar, cuando de repente ve que algo se forma enfrente de ella, ve una chica vestida de princesa.

"Ariel, eres tú la princesa Ariel"- dice Sofía muy contenta por conocerla.

"Sofía esto no es suficiente, ella sola no te podrá ayudar, debes de desear que alguien más ayude"- dice su reflejo, Sofía embobada de conocer a una princesa no se da cuenta de que su reflejo estaba sonriendo malignamente como si el uso del medallón le beneficiara, así que la chica esperanzada toma su medallón e invoca a otra princesa, cuando ve que no solo había invocado a Ariel, sino también a Bella y a Mulan.

"Sofía debes de detenerte, entre nosotras tres podemos ayudarte, si continuas algo muy malo pasara" – dice Mulan viendo como el medallón de Avalor empezaba a volverse blanco.

"Hazlo Sofía debes de invocar otras dos princesas más, si juntas 5 de ellas podrán usar una magia especial que abrirá tu mente y sabrás lo que quieras"

Sofía haciendo caso a su reflejo mientras no se da cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, feliz de poder saber quién es realmente, así que sin meditar lo que estaba pasando vuelve a tomar el medallón y se concentra, de esta surge dos luces más, cuando se da cuenta surge la princesa Elsa y blanca nieves.

"Sofía detente, ya no sigas invocando a mas princesas, nosotros te ayudaremos"- dice Blanca nieves viendo la situación.

En ese momento, ven como la sonrisa de Sofía cambia a una inocente a una llena de maldad, al mismo tiempo que el medallón de Avalor se vuelve blanco, las princesas miran como el reflejo del agua surgen cientos de cadenas que cubren al reflejo.

Todas ven como poco a poco la silueta se empieza a hundir, así que se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando, todas ellas sabían lo que se trataba, el antiguo había sido liberado de su prisión.

"jajajajajaja, por fin libre, el medallón ya no podrá retenerme dentro, es hora de que cumpla con mi venganza"- decía Sofía al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían negros, su labio por arte de magia aparece pintado de negro. Su ropaje blanco, poco a poco se volvía negro, mientras empezaba a salir de la fuente, oye una voz que grita- "Alto no te dejaremos salir de aquí, te volveremos a encerrar"

Era Blanca Nieves que se ponía al frente del grupo, Sofía mira al grupo de princesas que había sido invocada, entonces recuerda que en el pasado se había diseñado un método para sellarlo y encerrarlo temporalmente, todas las princesas ven que la Sofía pone una mirada temerosa.

Rápidamente las 5 se colocan alrededor de la fuente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar todas se pinchan sus dedos con una aguja brotando una gota de sangre, cada una deja caer la gota en el agua de la fuente y rápidamente esta se ilumina, Sofía no sabía que está sucediendo, pero de repente ve como su reflejo nuevamente vuelve a aparecer en la superficie del agua, ve como las cadenas que ataban al cuerpo se empiezan a romper.

Cuando de repente cada princesa coloca su mano en la superficie del agua, ve que en la posición de cada una de las princesas surge un haz de luz que se conecta con otra princesa, cuando se da cuenta ya se había formado una estrella de picos, cada una de las princesas mantenía su posición, mientras tanto ven como la Sofía oscura poco se empieza su ropa a volver a su color original, al mismo tiempo que se arrodilla.

"Vamos, solo un poco más"- dice Ariel que miraba a las demás princesas.

"Si no dejaremos que quede libre"- dice Mulan manteniendo la postura.

"No podemos dejar que escape"- dice Elsa al mismo tiempo que sus manos empieza a generar hielo que congela las manos y piernas de Sofía para que no escapara.

"Debemos de sellarlo, sino todos los reinos estarán en peligro"- dice Blanca Nieves, viendo el peligro que es este ser.

"Ya casi lo logramos, solo un poco más, y el hechicero blanco se encargara de sellarlo definitivamente"- dice Bella notando el cansancio de estar haciendo este ritual.

Continuara…

Fin de la parte 1.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Hola les traigo este nuevo episodio, lo decidí dividirlo en dos partes, en la segunda parte verán la conclusión del sellado del ente que se posesiono del cuerpo de Sofía. Ahora las preguntas, ¿realmente las princesas sellaran a ese ente?, ¿Por qué estaba encerrado en el medallón de Avalor? ¿Podrá Cedric hacer algo o será relegado en un segundo plano?, Esos y más en el siguiente episodio llamado. **CAIDA A LA OSCURIDAD PARTE 2**


	6. Cap 04: Caida a la Oscuridad P2

**Cap 04: Caída a la oscuridad parte 2**

Muy bien, después de mucho tiempo por fin puedo actualizar, espero que sea de su agrado, asi mismo les invito a que sigan visitando nuestro grupo de Facebook "Por lo que nos gusta leer fanfics", ahí encontraran varios fanfics de varios autores los cuales recomendamos ampliamente.

* * *

**Lo único que se necesita para que triunfe el mal es que los hombres buenos no hagan nada**

* * *

Todas las princesas estaban usando su poder para sellar a ese ente que se había liberado del medallón, por más fuerza que usaran era imposible hacerlo al 100%, de repente ven como la expresión de Sofía cambia de una temerosa a una feliz, nadie entendía lo que sucedía ya que sabían que solo el antiguo solo sonreía así cuando estaba seguro de una acción en concreto, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, esta lanza hacías las princesas una onda de magia oscura que lanza a todas varios metros de distancia al mismo tiempo que destruía la formación y escapaba del poder congelante de la princesa Elsa.

-No puede ser, el método debía de ser efectivo- decía Elsa que trataba de levantarse.

-Tienes razón, al usar la formación este suprimiría todo poder que tuviera, en que fallamos- decía Blanca Nieves que no podía mover su cuerpo, podía ver como la sangre empezaba a manchar el suelo donde ella estaba.

-Jajajaja, la razón es muy fácil, todo lo hicieron bien, los tiempos fueron tan perfectos que daban envidia, pero cometieron un error- dice Sofía oscura al mismo tiempo que ella empieza a caminar sobre el agua de la fuente, mientras ve como su silueta tiene cadenas que cubren su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, apareciendo de la nada miles de ramas llenas de espinas cercenan el cuerpo, provocando un dolor que volvería loco a cualquiera, ve que la silueta grita de dolor, al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos llora sangre, después de unos minutos de estar parada solo ven como la silueta se interna en la profundidades de la fuente desapareciendo por completo al mismo tiempo que sigue hablando- para sellarme temporalmente deben de ser 5 princesas de sangre real y aquí veo solo 4 princesas.

Todos se quedan estupefactos, todos se miraban, cada una de ellas era una princesa en pleno derecho, pero todas miran a Elsa, ella ya no era una princesa, ella era una reina, por ella habían fallado en sellar al antiguo nuevamente.

-Se equivocan no es Elsa- dice Sofía como si interpretara sus pensamientos y sonríe siniestramente mientras sigue hablando- por un momento pensé que con la presencia de ella sería más que suficiente para poder sellarme de nuevo; pero no fue así.

Lentamente empieza a caminar dando un brinco, saliendo de la fuente, todas miran como la luz de la luna al iluminarla no refleja sombra, con pasos lentos pero seguros se acerca a una de las princesas, con violencia toma su rostro y lo levanta.

-No es así Mulan, tú no eres una princesa, eres una guerrera, una heroína, el símbolo de la China imperial, por eso es que el método fallo… mejor dicho gracias a mí que el método fallo- al mismo tiempo que estrella su rostro al suelo con lujo de violencia dejándola inconsciente, todas se dan cuenta de ese error, en ningún momento el medallón tenía la intención de ayudar a Sofía solo estaban forzando su escape del "Antiguo". Como pudieron ser tan tontas en creer que el método seria efectivo.

-Como ninguna está dispuesta a hablar creo que sea hora de acabar con ustedes- dice nuevamente Sofía al momento que alza sus manos y empieza a formar una gran esfera de magia oscura, se sentía como el ambiente sentía frio, Ersa aun acostumbrada a este siente un frio tanto que no siente que se congele su cuerpo pero si su alma, asi mismo sucede con las demás, el frio que emana con su técnica es tanto que empieza a congelar los alrededores y la vegetación empieza a morir.

-¡MUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- grita Sofía disfrutando el momento cuando suelta su magia destruyendo todo el sitio, la magia fue tan poderosa que hace desaparecer todo lo que estaba a un radio de 15 metros alrededor, hasta la fuente que era el símbolo de la fundación del reino desaparece sin dejar ningún rastro., ve todo el sitio y puede ver que no queda rastro de ninguna de las princesas, porque sabía que solo necesitaban a una más para poder sellarlo de nuevo, por eso debía de eliminar la amenaza.

Mientras caminaba para alejarse del sitio una voz la detiene, mira el origen de dónde provino esa voz y ve un semblante cansado a Cedric como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo en llegar a este sitio, así mismo lo ve pálido y ojeroso, como si hubiera usado mucha magia. En eso mira los sitios donde estaban las princesas y veía como de ahí emana leves brillos dorados, él las había salvado en el último momento, siente como una rabia infinita le inunda su ser, se habían burlado de su persona, eso jamás lo perdonaría, sin duda el problema más grande era él, como "El Antiguo" lo sabía, sabia el verdadero potencial, por eso toda su vida ha usado su poder para bloquear sus habilidades para que estas se mantuvieran mediocres.

-Papa, que bueno que llegaste, he decidido que tal vez debamos salir de este pueblo y visitar otras naciones, me gustaría conocer el reino de la princesa Bella- dice Sofía al mismo tiempo que sonríe, aunque su sonrisa es dulce e inocente muestra un dejo de maldad.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sofía?, contesta- dice Cedric en un tono serio hasta molesto, levantando su varita sin bajar la guardia.

\- No lo ves, soy Sofía, soy tu hija, la cual has cuidado desde hace 7 años- dice Sofía mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde está Sofía?- decía Cedric manteniendo un ojo, preparándose para atacar, debía de encontrar a Sofía y destruir a esta falsa.

-Yo soy la verdadera Sofía, su alma está ahora en este sitio- alza su mano y señala el medallón de Avalor el cual ahora es blanco- si quieres salvarla debes de sellarme o matarme, como ninguna de las dos cosas es posible así que…

Antes de que reaccionar, Sofía levanta sus manos y prepara otra bola de magia oscura, Cedric al verse en esta situación levanta su varita para tratar de defenderse, pero antes de darse cuenta sus pies estaba congelados.

-Flamus Totalus- dice Cedric al momento de que quema el hielo que se había formado, librándose por los pelos, con movimientos torpes esta rueda y termina en la orilla del peñasco.

-Escapaste por muy poco, para ser un mago mediocre eres escurridizo- dice Sofía que riéndose, disfrutando el momento ya que estaba cazando a un hechicero.

-Esto no es nada, siempre he tratado de hacer eso que hace Sofía, así como se llama Parkour, es difícil pero no imposible- dice Cedric que miraba a Sofía con miedo.

-Eres idiota, ese movimiento no era Pakour, pero no importa, aquí será tu tumba- dice Sofía al mismo momento que usando los movimientos de Pakour, intenta acercarse, Cedric queda confundido, en ese momento se da cuenta de que ella queda a unos milímetros de la orilla, este al ver eso trata de correr para salvarla.

-No avances ni un paso más, si lo haces, juro que saltare y dejare que este recipiente muera, jajajaja para mi es fácil encontrar otro para gobernar- dice Sofía al momento que Cedric lo hacía- tira tu varita lo más lejos posible- vuelve a decir, Cedric al ver la situación y teniendo el cuerpo de Sofía como su rehén.

-Si quieres que la salve, deberás de acercarte a la orilla y colocarte en la posición que estoy- dice Sofía al mismo momento que pone un pie afuera del borde del precipicio dispuesta a lanzarse, con paso cortos y con cierto temor de lo que puede hacer la princesa en ese estado, cuando llega a ese punto, ella de un movimiento osado se acerca y lo abraza.

-Sabes que es el complejo de Elektra- dice Sofía mostrando su sonrisa más dulce y tierna que puede hacer, Cedric había leído el concepto hace poco y dice- es el complejo de las niñas que manifiestan sentimientos de amor hacia el padre.

-Efectivamente papa, desde hace un tiempo reciente ella empezaba a verte no como su padre sino como un hombre, pensaba en ti todo el tiempo, aunque no quería reconocerlo, eres todo un pillín Cedric- dice Sofía mirando a Cedric con una mirada de chica enamorada, este se queda congelado, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, tenía idea de que la princesa empezaba a actuar raro; pero jamás se imaginó que fuera eso.

-Así que por favor muere, Cedric- dice eso Sofía al mismo tiempo que usando su magia crea una daga y se la entierra en la espalda, al sentir eso, siente un dolor punzante, con su mano toca su espalda y siente la daga en su espalda, mira su mano y ve que está llena de sangre, Sofía se separa y suevamente lo empuja haciendo que caiga al precipicio.

Unos segundos después…

El silencio inundaba todo el sitio, se podía escuchar las olas del mar golpeando, el silencio era agradable en ese momento empieza a reír, una carcajada que denotaba maldad y locura. Por fin lo había logrado, había logrado deshacerse de todos sus enemigos mortales, ahora nadie puede detenerla, ahora a conquistar el reino.

Continuara…

Notas del autor: Por fin acabe un episodio más, espero que haya sido de su agrado, así mismo espero poder actualizar más seguido, ahora las preguntas ¿Realmente Sofía alias en antiguo podrá conquistar el reino?, ¿Cedric habrá muerto? ¿Qué es realmente es medallón?, ¿Las princesas realmente están vivas?, eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado**: "LA REINA SOFIA"**


End file.
